What Happened After
by maximumgirl23306
Summary: This is set after Nevermore. This Is a ONESHOT story, but tell me if you want to continue. Also, the Flock is dead. And if you want me to continue, whoever reviews first will get to pick a character from the book series that they want, to be in the story.


** Max Pov**

Guns. Check. Bullets loaded. Check. Sneaking up behind the dead wasn't so easy. The slightest sound and I'm meat to them. BAM! After that gunfire the others noticed me. Another four gunshots. I looked around me making sure I can take a step without being attacked. _I'm almost done, _I thought. Well, almost done with this area. I cleaned out at least 10 places already. I heard the running sounds again. I kept walking showing no trace of fear on my face. Another 6 shots. I was losing bullets and I only had 7 more. My name's Maximum Ride. We thought we were safe and free from all the dangers of the world, but the school created something we were never prepared for.

The dead. Yeah, I know. The disease that spreaded across the world turned people into what me and the flock called The Dead. The cave didn't protect Ella or Dr. Martinez or even the other bird kids. The Flock were dead. They all got bitten or scratched eventually, because I was to late to save them. We all agreed that if we got bitten or scratched we would have to kill each other to survive. I never wanted it to come to that. The Flock. I missed them so much, especially Fang. He got scratched and made me pull the trigger to his head.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the running Dead coming. I got tackled to the ground. It took me all my strength to hold it back from face. I reached into my belt full of weapons. I pulled out the butcher knife and put it through its head. _Gross_, I thought as it's body fell on me. I pushed it off and got off. I took one look at myself and wasn't surprised to see that I was covered in blood. _That'll draw them right to me. _I started walking while loading my bullets of what I had left. I saw the Dead stop to get a look at me. I turned my head to see for an escape. There was a little stool that'll lead me to the top of a truck and I would get a perfect shot of them. I jumped on the stool and saw that they were already coming after me. The Dead raked their hand on my leg as I was trying to get up on the truck.

_Damn, their fast._ I got up on the truck and turned around. Another seven shots and I only had one more bullet. I heard the truck rattle and I knew they found me. I hurried through the truck. I jumped down from the other side of it and heard others coming my way. I saw another gun on the ground. _Just my luck,_ I thought. I was about to check it for bullets, when I heard them coming closer. _Oh, what the heck, _I thought. I fired it at the other 2 Dead. I saw a door in the alley open ajar. I ran to it, but something else was coming after me. I tired to close the door but the last Dead was in the way. Another shot. Then I closed the door. It was pitch black and I heard the unearthly sound coming right near my ear. Another 15 shots and I heard them fall to the ground. I abandoned the gun when I saw a dim light coming from an open roof.

_Perfect,_ I thought. I climbed up looking around me. I was on top of the roof of the building. I looked around checking to see if it was clear. I was going to go searching up in the skies to see if I can find some place to load up on the guns again. I turned around a saw another Dead walking. I checked to see if I had any other bullets or knives. I loaded up my gun with the last bullet I had.

I walked to it pointing my gun straight at it's head. I smirked. " Zombies", I muttered. Another shot. I better go flying to go stock up in supplies. I looked toward the next area I wanted to go to. There was smoke rising from a building, which told me it had just been hit by the Dead.

**I made this a OneShot because this is based on a short film on youtube. It's called Zombies by Piera Forde. I want to make a story out of this so tell me if you like and rate it 1-10 so I can know if I should keep going. I will put the link in my profile. So, please Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review!:)**


End file.
